Wahtsupxx
Besitz: wahtsupxx besitzt viele [[Städte]]. 18 sind es momentan. Die Städte heissen: [[015 Vorash]], [[AfroSmiley]], [[AggroSmiley]], [[BigSmiley]], [[DarkSmiley]], [[FamousSmiley]], [[FireSmiley]], [[HaevySmiley]], [[JOSmiley]], [[LegendSmiley]], [[NeverSmiley]], [[SmallSmiley]], [[SmileSmiley]], [[Spremberg BB]], [[SweetSmiley]] [[WarSmiley]], [[Smiley]] und [[SmileySmileySmiley]] Diese Städte haben im durchschnitt etwa 12'500 Punkte, und insgesamt hat wahtsupxx 208348 Punkte. PBs: Normale PBs: [[Dzemdo]], [[Verücktix]], [[Xeralis]](?), [[Vincente]] und [[klennma]] Schützlinge: [[Gründer|KönigArthurPendragon]] und [[Tayfunh]](?). [[Das Spieler-Profil|Profil]]: '''HI''' an alle die mein Profil lesen also meine verbündetetn sind [http://de4.grepolis.com/game/player?player_id=294065&town_id=117133 Dzemdo]* [http://de4.grepolis.com/game/player?player_id=485648&town_id=117133 Verücktix]* Xeralis [http://de4.grepolis.com/game/player?player_id=362737&town_id=117133 Vincente]* [http://de4.grepolis.com/game/player?player_id=351895&town_id=117133 klennma]* undTayfunhsteht unter meinem schutz und wer [http://de4.grepolis.com/game/player?player_id=945878&town_id=117133 KönigArthurPendragon]* angreift hat einen großen '''fehler '''gemacht. '''| Liegt der Deffer tot im Keller,war|''' | der Offer wieder schneller. | |Liegt der Offer tot daneben, hatte | | der Deffer nen Kollegen | * WAS MÄNNER WIRKLICH MEINEN Ich habe Hunger! = Ich habe Hunger! Ich bin Müde! = Ich bin Müde! Schönes Kleid = Geile Titten! Ja, deine neue Frisur gefällt mir = Schade ums Geld ! Gehen wir ins Kino? = Ich will Sex mit dir! Mir ist langweilig! = Ich will Sex mit dir! Ich Liebe Dich! = ich will besonderen Sex mit dir! Willst du mich Heiraten? = Ich will, dass es Illegal wird, wenn du mit Anderen Sex hast! Das wars Haut rein wer was will oder fragen hat einfach schreiben ^^ MFG wahtsupxx' *(sternchen)=links auf Grepolis, die funktionieren nur wenn du da eingeloggt bist Rangliste: Der Weltranglistenplatz von wahtsupxx ist momentan 584. Auf dieser Höhe ist Die Tafelrunde nicht mehr zu finden. Da oben hat es auch keine Ally-losen mehr, da man ohne ally fast nicht so weit hoch kommt. Da findet man nur noch Allys wie: Novus Spes, United Catan, Die Allianz, 1st Pirates of Greece. Wenn man unter den Top1000 der Welt ist erhält man eine auszeichnung. ist man unter den Top100 oder Top10 oder Top1 natürlich auch. Man kriegt auch Top100 eines Meeres, Top30 eines meeres, Top10 eines Meeres udn Top1 eines Meeres. Persönliches: Charakter: Auf den ersten Blick: wahtsupxx habe ich(kap) durch einladungen schreiben kennen gelernt. Ich habe damals Einladungen aln die guten(1. bis 1000er Platz) die noch keine ally hatten(ca. 20) eingeladen, und darunter war auch wahts. Da diese Spieler gut waren, habe ich mir den aufwand gemacht jedem eine Einladung zu schreiben. Damals kam ich nicht auf die Idee, den Einladungsbrief zu kopieren(wie blöd von mir). Leider habe ich den Einladungs Brief gelöscht. Auf den ertsen Blick, fand ich wahtsupxx war(der reinenfolge nach): Ein Jugo, der etwas die andern nerven möchte, dann ein anständiger Jugo, dann doch kein Jugo, dann eine Arrogante person, dazu noch eine kontaktfreudige, dann eine sehr nette Person, dazu sehr schützend, und sehr nah zu andern spielern. Ehrlich gesagt, der erste Blick, ist häufig falsch. Charakter: Im Umgang mit anderen: Spielfreudig, nett, freundlich, hilfsbereit, actionfreudig etc. nichts negatives, bis auf Teilen. Nie teilt er mit mir eine seiner Städte, nie leiht er mir eine aus...(8P=hahaha, das würde niemand tun) Er schreibt mir etnweder über den Abend zurück oder wenn er gerade on ist direkt, er schreibt mir Lageinfos, die relativ Zeitgenau sind(stell dir mal vor einer sagt zu dir, du musst genau in 12Sekunden, 58 Hundertstel und 8Tausendstel auf diesen Knopf drücken). Sonst sind die antworten ganz Okay. Gepflegtes Deutsch, richtige Satzstellung etc. Im Umgang mit Nachrichten von mir: Schreibe ich eine Nachricht mit einer politischen Frage, so heisst es immer: Ich habe keine Ahnug oder Weiss nicht und dann immer noch frage doch [[Tina99|Tiner]]([[Tina99]], Gründerin von 1st Pirates of Greece). Tina99 hilft dann schon, aber wahtsupxx ist da zu scheu. Ich glaube nicht, dass er keine Antwort darauf hat, ich glaube eher er möchte die Leitung nicht so beeinflussen. Kampfcharakter: Deff(Verteidigung): Deffen ist nicht wahtsupxx' Spezialität. Speziell nicht bei Andern, mit Ausnahme KAP. Da scheut er nicht Defftruppen zu senden. Dann kommen immer ca. 300 Einheiten per Schiff. Weiteres ist mir nicht bekannt. Off(Angriff): Off ist eher wahts Sache. Aber auch nur solange der Gegner keine Niete ist. Er hilft auch gerene andern indem er den Angreifer angreifft, wenn nicht sogar einnimmt. Weiteres ist mir ebenfalls nicht bekannt, speziell von der Flotte ist mir nichts bekannt. Truppen: Ich vermute mal wahts hat alle [[Einheiten|Truppensorten]] schon erforscht. Ich weiss es ehrlich gesagt nicht. Ich vermute aber dass auch schon alle [[Wassereinheiten]] erforscht sind, und dass sogar Hydras([[Mythische Einheiten|Myth. Einheiten]]) vorhanden sind. =Allianz:= In der Allianz hat wahts [[Der Allianz-Ratgeber|Ratgeber]] und Vertreter als Titel. Als Vertreter muss wahts einfach mich vertreten wenn ich weg bin. Seit neustem ist er auch noch im [[Der Rat(Ständerat)|Rat]] und im [[Der Nationalrat|Nationalrat]]. Allianzbeiträge: Die politischen Allybeiträge von wahtsupxx sind selten und zurückhaltend. Nicht weiter schlimm, aber wäre nützlich mehr zu hören. Jedenfalls ist die Ally-aktivität gut sowie das soziale Verhältnis, und dass ist ja mal wichtig. Allianzbeitritt: 1. Beitritt: Einladungsnachricht etc. leider gelöscht. Zwischenzeit: wahts ist mal aus der ally gegangen. Er wollte zu 1st Pirates of Greece. Die Hilfsnachricht von mir: Geehrte Tina99 Ich habe mitbekommen, dass wahtsupxx, deiner ally beitreten möchte. eigentlich ist das nicht mein problem, aber wahtsupxx hat mir bis jetzt immer wieder geholfen... Ich habe mir alles mal angehört und mitgekriegt das er dich schon kontaktiert hat. was ihr genau diskutiert habt weiss ich nicht, aber es scheint bis jetzt nicht so, als würde sie aufgenommen werden. Ich habe gedacht, weil er mir schon so viel geholfen hat versuche ich sie zu unterstützen. Ich kenne eure ally nicht gut, und kann darum auch nicht sagen was das positive und was das negative an wahtsupxx ist. ''Hier fehlt ein kleiner Teil...'' aber sonst ist wahtsupxx sehr okay. ''Hier fehlt ein kleiner Teil'' jedenfalls, würde ich mich freuen wenn ihr wahtsupxx aufnehmen würdet, denn ich fände es gerecht wenn ich jetzt AUCH mal wahtsupxx helfen kan... ich kann noch mehr infos über wahtsupxx bringen wenn du möchtest lg KönigArthurPendragon Das war die nachricht an Tina99 aus bestimmten gründen, musste ich auf Tina99s anweisung zwei kleine Teile löschen(...) Diese gehen euch nichts an(...) 2. Beitritt